The adventures of Shun and Alice
by Zakemur
Summary: Whole bunch of advetures of Shun and Alice. Some of them are funny and some of them are sad. Many genres: from romance to western.
1. Chapter 1

Summer, Moscow. Shun came to stay at Alice's mansion. He came because her grandfather went to a space station and couldn't take her with him and he asked Shun to stay in the mansion.

"Hi Alice!"Shun said coming in. Alice answered:

"Hi Shun!"

She got out of her room and started to go down the stairs and fell. She flew for a second and landed on her foot. She screamed. Shun heard a crunch and asked:

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so."

Shun helped her stand up. She wanted to stand up but she felt pain in her left foot. Shun said:

"I ask again, are you ok?"

Alice nodded and with titanic strength she stood and started to walk.

"Here I'll show you your room."She said. They entered a big room. "Here it is."

"It is nice, thank you Alice."He said and put his bags on the floor."So where should we go? Maybe we can go to the Kremlin?"Shun asked. He saw that Alice was looking a bit discomforted.

"Sure."Alice agreed.

"And we should show you to the doctor."Shun said.

"No thank you."

"Alice a heard a crunch, your foot could be broken. Let's go."

They went out. While going through the park they saw Dan and Runo sitting under a tree.

"WHOA! This is a moment that we can't miss. Let's spy on them."Shun offered.

"Shun, this is rude!"Alice complained but when she saw them dancing under the tree she agreed.

After that Dan and Runo went to the amusement park and sat on the roller-coaster in the first seats. Shun and Alice sat on the third.

"Take notes Alice. First, they danced under the tree, second they rode a roller-coaster…A-a-a!"Shun couldn't finish his sentence as the coaster went down in high speed.

After the ride Runo and Dan went to the movies. Shun and Alice followed them.

"Yes! We cot them! Let's see what they are going to do at this movie, although it is called "The kiss under the full moon"."Alice said.

The movie began. The movie itself was very romantic. Shun wanted to hurl. Alice was watching it patiently. They heard Runo and Dan talking.

"Oh Dan you are so romantic. I just want to…"She said but suddenly stopped.

"Here is the moment."Shun whispered to Alice and she smiled. But the movie came to an end and the lights went on.

Dan and Runo left the movies. Shun and Alice followed them, not knowing that they were followed by a cameraman and a reporter from the program "The Young Date." Runo and Dan went to a French Restaurant.

"Shun, do you have any money with you?"Alice asked

"No, but I have a coupon for two for this restaurant."Shun said and took the coupon from his pocket. "Here the restaurant is called" Le Royal", and here is the coupon."

"Where did you get it?"

"I bought a news paper from the airport and it was inside of it."

They went inside the restaurant. Shun ordered two stakes and some juice. Runo and Dan were holding hands. Shun and Alice, were watching them carefully. Their order came. They ate it all. After that Dan and Runo went to the disco. Everyone was dancing. Shun was dancing a brake dance, Alice was sitting on a chair and watching Runo and Dan. Some guys came to Shun and said:

"We challenge you to a dance off!"

"I agree!"Shun shouted.

"Choose a partner."One of the guys said.

"Hey Alice, come here!"Shun called Alice. Alice came. Shun started to explain the situation. "These guys challenge me to a dance off and say that I need to choose a partner. I choose you, let's get this party started!"

Alice nodded and blushed. The dance off started. There were three teams The First one was "The DJs.", the second was "The Devil Lovers." The third and the last were Alice and Shun with a nickname "Dance Fever".

The DJs danced their brake dance. The Devil Lovers combined brake dance with tango. Shun and Alice danced everything they knew and won the dance off.

After that they went outside.

"Where are Dan and Runo?"Alice asked.

"I don't know. "Shun answered. "But I've got suspicion that they are visiting the Kremlin."

Shun and Alice saw them walking in the Red Square. Soon Runo and Dan went out of the city to the forest to a picnic.

"What time is it?"Shun asked.

"It is 3:00pm." Alice answered.

"We are following them for over five hours!"

"Yes, don't you think this is fun?"

"I never had this much fun ever."

"Me too."

One hour passed. Dan and Runo went to different places. Alice and Shun were still in the forest. There was a shoe and a sock on the ground. That was Alice's. Shun was nursing her foot.

"I'm sorry I made you dance, Alice."Shun apologized

"No worries, let's go home then."Alice said.

"Ok. Let me carry you then, you mustn't walk for a while."

In the bushes…

"Did you tape this scene?"The reporter asked

"Yes we did tape it ha-ha-ha-ha."

It was 7:00 pm. Shun and Alice were at the mansion. Suddenly the TV screamed:

"It is time for the "Young Date."So don't be late."

"My favorite program is started. Who will be the next teenager pare in Moscow that wins a trip to Sankt-Petersburg. "Alice said.

Shun was meditating:

"Nothing could surprise me, nothing could surprise me, nothing could surprise me…"Suddenly he heard Alice scream. He stood up and went to the room where Alice was watching TV. When he saw the TV he remained silent and stayed like a statue. The ones who won a trip in Sankt-Petersburg were them. He remained silent, silent, silent and suddenly screamed:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Shun just calm down. Look on the bright side we are traveling to Sankt-Petersburg. "Alice said.

"I think Dan and Runo must be the ones that need to go to Sankt-Petersburg. We were only spying on them."

"O really? And where did we go then by following them?"

"It was an accident. And we won a trip to Sankt-Petersburg. I always wanted to go there."

"So what are we waiting for let's go!"

_**To be continued… **_


	2. Chapter 2

A bus was going through the forest. There were eight passengers inside. Shun was playing on his guitar. Alice asked him:

"Hey Shun do you know any Russian songs?"

"I know only the "Near Moscow nights" ("Подмосковные вечера")." He answered and started to play. This song is very popular in Russia and all the former Soviet Union where it was created after World War Two. Shun began to sing:

Not even a whisper is to be heard in the garden,

Everything has calmed down until dawn.

If you only knew how dear they are to me,

The evenings near Moscow!

The river is moving and (sometimes) not,

All made of the moons silver.

A song sounds and is not to be heard

In those quiet evenings.

Why do you, darling, look at me from the side,

Bending your head so low?

It is not easy to tell

All the things that are in my heart.

And dawn is getting more and more visible.

So, please, be so kind:

You, also, don't forget

These summer evenings near Moscow.

Everyone started to clap their hands for Shun. Alice smiled and said:

"When we arrive to Sankt-Petersburg let's go the karaoke club."

Shun nodded.

One day passed and they finally arrived to Sankt-Petersburg. Shun got out of the bus. Shun saw Julie and Billy running towards him.

"Hey Shun!"They said together.

"Hey."Shun said.

Alice got out later. She looked like she just woke up. Billy and Julie began to laugh, Shun smiled with an unnoticeable smile. Alice said:

"Very funny, guys. Let's go to the hotel which is reserved for us, Shun."

Shun did not say anything and nodded. On the way he saw that Alice is going really slowly. She seemed to be tired. Shun said:

"Are you tired?"He asked.

Alice nodded.

"I'll carry you then. And you'll tell me the directions to the hotel."

Alice blushed and wanted to say no. But she saw that her legs are heavier than an anvil and nodded. Shun took her in his arms. Alice told him the directions and fell asleep.

She woke up in a hotel apartment with two rooms. It was morning. Shun came in her room and said:

"Good morning Alice!"

"Good morning, Shun. What happened?"Alice asked with a weak voice.

"You fell asleep in my arms."Shun laughed.

"What? I thought that was a beautiful … I mean a crazy dream."

"No, it wasn't a dream. You were tired and barely walking. I offered you to be carried by me and you agreed."

"Never mind, let's go and visit museums and places of interest."Alice said and stood up."Where did you put my shoes?"

"They are in that shelf."Shun said pointing on a big shelf.

Alice put on her shoes and went out, Shun followed her. They got out from the hotel. There was a long river in front of them. Shun asked:

"Is this the Neva River?"

"Yes it is. Isn't it beautiful?"Alice answered and asked her question to Shun.

"Yes, it is magnificent!"

Suddenly they saw two men in black coats talking. One of them was tall and one of them was short. They were talking about a treasure near the city:

"Why did you lose the map? We could have been rich!"The short one said.

"Well boss the wind was strong and the map flew away."The tall one said.

"Ivan, you are a fool! Why didn't you catch it? Why?"

Suddenly the map fell in to Shun's hands. Alice said:

"Let's go before they see us."

Shun nodded and they ran away. They stopped in a park and sat on the grass. Shun started to read the map and he shouted:

"What, it is on Japanese?"

"What, it is impossible!"Alice shouted with him.

"This map shows where a secret military fort, which was found thousand years ago, is. It was found by some general named Takashima. It is situated in the forest near the city."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go."

They sat on a bus which brought them to the city limits. Shun said:

"It is a mile from here."

"Again with the walking…"Alice said quietly. But Shun heard her.

"What did you say? You don't want to go?"He asked.

Of course I want to go. And I didn't say anything.

They started their journey.

_To be continued… _


End file.
